


Like you mean it

by Mi_chan



Series: Good Times, Bad Times Arc - Jimbert AU [4]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: (very light!), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair, Hair Kink, Jimmy isn't having it, Light Bondage, Long Hair, M/M, Oral Sex, Robert tries to top from the bottom, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Suit Sex, Teasing, Tickling, Vibrators, jimbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_chan/pseuds/Mi_chan
Summary: Sequel to "Me-Time"!Robert finally gets home from the office, expecting to have his way with Jimmy, but his husband completely turns the tables on him, surprising him by tying him up and having his wicked way with him instead. He can't quite hold back from teasing him and egging him on, though, despite the position he's in.





	Like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the sequel to "Me-Time"!
> 
> You should have read the other stories in the series if you really wanna understand these in depth, since these characters have very little in common with actual Robert Plant and Jimmy Page ;) and they’ll make references to things that happened in the two main stories, but here’s a little breakdown in case you just wanna read the smut:
> 
> Jimmy is 20/21 in this, Robert is 32/33, it takes place in a modern setting, Jimmy is a survivor of abuse, rape and survival sex work, he’s in art school and works part time in a record store. Robert is a successful publisher with his own publishing house. They’re now happily married. They have a bit of a Daddy/boy, Daddy/kitten relationship going on.
> 
> These chapters will alternate in POV’s, some are going to be written from Robert’s, some from Jimmy’s POV, I’ll indicate which one at the beginning of the chapter (although it should be pretty obvious...).
> 
> Well, I hope you’ll enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this! :D Let’s get into it!

Robert's POV

Robert drummed his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. He couldn't wait to get home and get his hands on his boy, but he was stuck in traffic. He'd gotten out of the meeting in time, it wasn't too late, but unfortunately, it was also the time most people got out of work, so the streets of London were terribly busy. After what had happened while he'd been in his office earlier, before the meeting, he was incredibly horny and Jimmy was to blame for that. He started picturing what he was going to do to the younger man as he waited for the cars in front of him to move. He was almost embarrassed that he was getting hard again just thinking about it. Almost, but not quite. 

It took him almost another hour to make it home even though he didn't live all that far from the office at all. It was frustrating and annoying and by the time he finally made it home, he closed the door behind himself and groaned loudly, half in frustration, half in relief. When he looked up, though, and saw his husband leaning against the wall in the hallway, watching him with a little smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes, he knew that the wait had been worth it. He couldn't believe Jimmy was still in the mood, and that obviously at that, after what he'd done earlier, but then again, marrying a much younger man had its perks, Robert thought to himself. The brunette was only wearing a thin silk bathrobe, he hadn't even bothered to get dressed and fuck, did he look good.

He returned the other's grin and put the bag with his laptop down quickly, shrugged off his coat and the jacket of his suit before slowly walking over to Jimmy. He noticed that the brunette seemed to in an entirely different mood than he'd been in earlier that day, he seemed to be much more playful and impish, the look on his face looked almost... dangerous, and Robert wondered what he was up to. It wasn't unusual at all for Jimmy's mood to make a 180° turn from one second to the next, he was quite used to that, so it didn't bother him, on the contrary, it intrigued him. He got quite excited wondering what was going on in the younger man's mind.

"Hey you." He said softly, taking another step to close the gap between them all the way, slowly pressing his body up against Jimmy's, pinning him to the wall. He wasted no time at all and kissed him deeply, right away, hoping to leave to doubt in his husband's mind about what exactly he wanted. To his surprise, Jimmy didn't melt into his arms and yield to his kiss as he usually did, he pushed back against him and bit his lower lip, taking control of the kiss instead. He pushed back until Robert found himself against the other wall of the hallway instead, kissing him heatedly. "OK... wow... somebody's in an entirely different mood..." He murmured after a moment. Jimmy hummed in agreement, then pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. 

"You thought you'd come home and have your way with me, hm?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice. "What if I want to have my way with you instead?" He added and slowly trailed his hand up Robert's chest until he grabbed the base of the older man's tie. He gave him another heated look before smirking, turning around and walking towards the stairs. The blonde found himself stumbling after him, being pulled by his tie and he gasped in surprise.

Jimmy hadn't been this dominant with him ever since they'd started the whole 'Daddy' thing, he'd been quite the opposite and if Robert was completely honest, as much as he'd enjoyed that, sometimes he missed the younger man's more dominant streak. He knew he had it, it wasn't a new thing, but he was surprised to see it come back to the surface after all those weeks. Jimmy pulled him along, up the stairs, towards the bedroom and Robert was absolutely exhilarated, getting more and more excited with every step. 

He was dragged into the bedroom by his tie and caught a glimpse of the bed. The vibrators Jimmy had used earlier were still there as well as lube and Robert wondered if he planned to use them on him. He didn't have a lot of time to wonder, though, as Jimmy tugged on his tie again and frowned at him for stalling, then pulled him towards the foot of the bed and pushed him down on it. The blonde landed on his back with a surprised little gasp and stared up at the younger man with wide eyes as he immediately straddled him, grinning down at him almost evilly. He leaned down to kiss him again and when Robert reached out to touch Jimmy in turn, he bit his lip again and forced his hands back down on the bed. He wanted to be in control, entirely, and Robert let him. For now. He rested his arms on the bed next to him and let Jimmy have his way, kissing him deeply and slowly, teasingly rolling his hips against Robert's. 

He slowly dragged his hands up Robert's torso, all the way up to his neck, until he wrapped his hand around the base of his tie once again. He broke the kiss and pulled back as he began to loosen the tie. Once he got it off, he sat up and smirked at the older man again, toying with it idly.

"Scoot up. Closer to the headboard." He instructed and Robert did as he was told, wondering what on earth this cheeky little imp was up to. Jimmy's grin widened and he reached out to take a hold of Robert's wrists, slowly moving them up towards the headboard, still holding on to the tie. The blonde's eyes widened when he realized was exactly Jimmy was doing and he gasped.

"Fuck." He whispered because yes, he wanted this, this was exciting, this was new, he hadn't expected this and fuck, he was rock hard. 

"Shhh." Jimmy silenced him as he started tying him to the headboard, a look of utter concentration on his face. Robert couldn't help but smile as his tongue came poking out through his lips as he tied the knot, even like this he was just utterly adorable as well as sexy as all hell. Obviously this was turning him on quite a bit as well, because Robert could see his robe beginning to tent a little, he was hard as well. 

Jimmy sat back up and admired his handiwork, then frowned. He seemed to think about it for a second, then he started to untie the belt that kept his robe closed. He flashed Robert another cheeky grin and used the belt to secure his hands to the headboard as well, obviously not pleased by how fragile the knot of the slippery satin tie was. He sat back on Robert's thighs again and looked down at him. His robe was open now and Robert couldn't help but admire his body.

"Hmm... now that I've got my Daddy all tied up... what am I gonna do to him?" He wondered, seemingly talking to himself, or maybe someone else, like an invisible audience.

A little flash of red caught Robert's eye and he turned his head towards it. His eyes widened again when he saw the camera on the sideboard at the other side of the room, the little red LED glowing as it filmed them. It was hooked up to Jimmy's laptop, but he kept it half closed so Robert couldn't see the screen. They'd talked about this before, he knew that this was one of the things that excited Jimmy the most and he'd given him his consent on surprising him with it. He could barely wrap his mind around how adventurous Jimmy was today and how incredibly exciting this was, the thought of getting to watch this later made him throb in his trousers. It took him only a second to sort his thoughts again, and when he did, he grinned right back at the younger man, deciding to have some fun as well, not giving in so quickly (both for the sake of the video and for his own amusement). 

"Well, you did promise to suck my cock, earlier." He reminded his husband and raised an eyebrow at him. Jimmy raised his hand and tapped his finger against his chin, as if he was trying very hard to remember saying such a thing.

"Did I really?" He asked. "I think I'd much rather have you suck mine." He added and shrugged off his now open robe. Robert wondered how on earth he was going to do that, tied up on his back. He was propped up against some pillows, but he still didn't see how this was going to work as Jimmy made no move to untie him. Instead, he came closer, one leg on either side of Robert's torso, then his shoulders, and finally, right next to his face. Robert cursed inwardly when he realized just what Jimmy was about to do. He was going to fuck his mouth. Now that was another thing neither of them had ever done and just like everything else Jimmy had done so far, it only served to turn Robert on even more.

He looked up at the other man towering above him, his hard cock, his abs, his chest and finally, his face with that expression full of excitement, arousal and mirth. Once again he was reminded how far Jimmy had come, this was no longer the scrawny, malnourished, weak little boy he'd picked up from the street, long ago, he was a fully grown, confident and damn sexy young man. He actually found himself licking his lips, causing the corners of Jimmy's eyes to crinkle as he smiled in amusement at Robert's eagerness. He ached to touch Jimmy's thighs, grab his firm little ass and squeeze it, but there was nothing he could do but wait. He didn't just want to give in just like that, either, though.

"But you promised." He argued. It was true, Jimmy had indeed promised to suck his cock to make up for teasing him while he was at work. The younger man just smirked at him. 

"I don't know, you don't look to be in a position to argue." He said and leaned forward, resting one of his hands on the headboard as he did, using the other to grab his cock and nudge it against Robert's mouth. The blonde kept his lips firmly shut, looking up at his husband defiantly. "Robert." Jimmy prompted. The older man blinked in surprise at the way he sounded, he rarely ever used his name anymore and hearing him say it in that tone of voice just sent his mind reeling once again. 

Almost instantly, he found himself opening his mouth, almost like he was being controlled by an invisible force, allowing Jimmy to thrust his cock into it. He looked up at the other's face and he seemed pleased to see Robert obeying him. Closing his lips around his cock, he sucked on it a little until Jimmy started moving again, slowly thrusting his hips and Robert could only lie there and take it, trying not to choke as he went deeper. Unlike Jimmy, he had no idea how to deepthroat, he just couldn't do it, he'd never figured it out, so he found his eyes tearing up every time he went too deep. The brunette didn't seem to care, he kept on going, fucking Robert's mouth relentlessly. He couldn't believe how much being used like that turned him on.

At some point, Jimmy thrust all the way in, making Robert gag and choke, but then he just stayed there, looking down at him, obviously enjoying just how much power over the other man he had. Robert couldn't breathe and made a desperate sound, as much as he could, looking up at the brunette pleadingly. Finally, Jimmy pulled back, scooting back down the bed to sit on his thighs again. Robert gasped and took several deep, ragged breaths. He realized he was drooling and tried to wipe his chin on the sleeve of his shirt next to his head, but Jimmy stopped him and plucked a tissue from the dispenser on their bedside table to do it for him. 

"There you go." He said, pleased, and tossed the tissue. "I have a feeling you enjoyed this as much as I did." He added with a satisfied smile, palming Robert's hard cock through his trousers. 

"Really? Whatever made you think that?" Robert said sarcastically and raised an eyebrow at him, trying to hold back from making any sounds.

"Hm, I don't know, I had a... feeling." Jimmy answered and squeezed him, hard enough to make Robert wince. Damn, he really was in a *mood* today, the blonde thought to himself, wondering what other sweet tortures he was in for. Jimmy didn't look like he was anywhere near done with him. 

"Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me." He cursed and sighed. "What are you gonna do to me?" Jimmy pretended to think about it for a bit, still rubbing his husband's cock through the fabric.

"Well, I think I've been mean enough for today and I did promise to take care of you when you get home, so that's what I'm gonna do." He finally decided, grinning. He stopped what he was doing and Robert breathed a sigh of relief, it had felt good, but holding back had been so difficult. Jimmy began unbuttoning his shirt and Robert was so glad to finally get out of his clothes, he'd worked up a bit of a sweat already. Of course he couldn't actually take the shirt off because of the way his arms were tied up above his head, but at least it was open. Appreciatively, Jimmy ran his hands along Robert's torso, then leaned in to kiss him, just for a bit, before getting off of him to unbutton his trousers and take them off. He cursed silently when he noticed that he'd neglected to take off Robert's shoes and got all tangled up. The older man couldn't help but smile, despite all the confidence and dominance, this was still his cute, clumsy boy. He made quick work of his shoes, socks and pants, though, so soon, Robert was left with only his open shirt hanging from his arms. In no time, Jimmy was straddling him again, kissing and caressing him. His hair was getting in the way so he sat up and tossed it across his shoulders. Robert's eyes followed the movement and he bit his lip. 

"You really like my hair, don't you?" Jimmy asked, having noticed the way Robert looked at him when he did that. He reached up to toy with a strand of it before using both of his hands to rake them through his hair, letting it fall back down over his shoulders. It was much longer now than it had been when they'd first met and it had already been very long back then. Jimmy hadn't gotten it trimmed, partly because he hated being touched by strangers, partly because he knew how much Robert loved the long, silky tresses. The older man could only nod mutely, too dumbfounded by Jimmy's newly found confidence and awestruck by how gorgeous he was.

The brunette smiled at him mysteriously before leaning back in and starting to drag his hair all over Robert's torso. The blonde shivered and sighed, it tickled but it also felt incredibly good. He kept on going, placing gentle kisses all along his body before tickling him with his hair again, further and further down. 

"Jimmy... I... what are you..." Robert stammered when he got closer to his crotch. Jimmy just smirked at him again and gathered all of his hair into his fist on one side of his shoulder, using the tassel of it to tickle the inside of the older man's thighs, causing him to twitch. 

"What? Don't you like it?" He asked in amusement. "Are you ticklish? Poor Daddy." He cooed and kept doing it, trying to find more spots that would make Robert gasp and twitch. 

"It's not that, it's just... I don't want to... get it dirty." Robert mumbled in embarrassment. He still vividly remembered washing dried come as well as blood out of Jimmy's hair that day after... he stopped himself from thinking about it and squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to remember, he didn't want to see the pictures in his mind right now. He felt Jimmy pause before starting to press gentle, loving kisses to his thighs and lower belly until he opened his eyes again, looking down at the younger man.

"It's OK. It's not dirty. It's just you." Jimmy said gently. "Stop thinking about it. Just enjoy this moment." He added and took a hold of another strand of his hair, teasingly dragging it up the length of Robert's cock. The older man squeezed his eyes shut once more when Jimmy gathered up a droplet of precum with his hair, but opened them again right away to see what he'd do next. He was getting increasingly emotional and he didn't want to ruin the moment, or the video, for that matter, but he couldn't quit help himself.

"I love you." He whispered, hoping the camera's microphone wouldn't catch it, he didn't know whether Jimmy wanted this to be all cheesy and lovey-dovey. The brunette smiled at him.

"I know." He said confidently and grinned at Robert's slightly surprised face. "I love you, too." He then added and continued what he'd started, stroking Robert's cock with his hands while kissing all along his thighs, then his balls, and finally taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. He wrapped some of his hair around the shaft, then his hand, and started moving it. The blonde groaned and closed his eyes. The texture of Jimmy's hair felt strangely good, completely new to him and incredibly exciting. Combined with the heat of Jimmy's mouth, he was afraid he wasn't going to last at all and embarrass himself completely, on camera non the less. To his relief, Jimmy didn't keep it up for too long, only pleasuring him for a little while before sitting back up and grinning down at him mischievously. 

"I'm not sure I like that look on your face." Robert commented, chewing his lower lip worriedly. Jimmy giggled, covering his mouth with his hand as he did and Robert smiled, he was just too adorable. 

"Don't you worry. I'm pretty sure you'll love this. Just trust me." He said. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, then grinned at him in return. Of course he trusted Jimmy, even though it probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do, as the younger man tended to be quite impulsive and reckless at times, but he did trust him either way. Nervously, he watched him pick up one of the vibrators, immediately recognizing the replica of Jimmy's cock in bright purple silicone. 

"Ah. That's the one you were enjoying so much earlier, hm?" Robert asked.

"Yes. And now it's your turn to enjoy it." Jimmy said and pressed the little button on the base of the vibrator, switching it on. He fumbled with the settings a little until he was satisfied with the intensity of the vibrations. To Robert's surprise, he didn't apply any lube and it worried him a little, but just a second later he found out just why. He twitched violently and if Jimmy hadn't been sitting on his legs, he would have pulled them away. The little devil just buzzed the vibrator against a particularly ticklish spot on the inside of Robert's thigh. 

"Oh fuck." Robert cursed. Jimmy looked utterly delighted with his strong reaction and did it again, then started trying out other spots on Robert's body, the seam of his leg, the side of his torso, his belly and finally, the soles of his feet. By the time he got there, Robert was panting and wiggling, trying to get away, but Jimmy held his legs in place firmly by sitting on them, his back turned towards his husband's face now. "Fuck, you sadistic little shit." He cursed. "You said it's my turn to *enjoy* it." 

"Awww, aren't you?" Jimmy asked, looking over his shoulder and trying his best to look cute and innocent, but he might as well have grown little devil horns instead. He buzzed it against the sole of Robert's other foot, making him curse loudly and jerk violently yet again. 

"Let's just say... you are lucky my hands are tied." Robert growled once he stopped and Jimmy giggled. He was enjoying this way too much, in Robert's humble opinion, but then again, he looked so happy, Robert couldn't be mad at him in the least, after all he was enjoying it quite a bit, as well. Jimmy had mercy on him, then, finally, and turned back around, leaning down to kiss him deeply while slowly dragging the buzzing vibrator up the inside of his leg again. Robert whined into the kiss until he wedged it just underneath his balls, pushing it against him. He moaned into the kiss and relaxed a little.

"Better?" Jimmy asked with a teasing little smile, pulling back just enough to look at his husband. 

"Much better." Robert breathed in relief, pushing back against Jimmy's hand to get more of that wonderful feeling. The younger man kissed him once more before moving on to his neck and slowly moving the vibrator up higher, against his cock. That felt amazing and being tied up, unable to do anything about it, completely at Jimmy's mercy, just made it even better. Robert couldn't hold back the sounds that were now escaping his lips (nor did he really want to), but Jimmy stopped way too quickly for his liking. He pouted up at the brunette when he sat up again. "Hey. I was enjoying that." He complained. 

"I know." Jimmy said once again, but then he reached for the lube. "I think you'll enjoy this, too." He added, but the put the vibrator down for now, after switching it off. Robert wondered what exactly he was up to with the lube, whether he was just going to fuck him or if he was going to go back to the toy, but he allowed him to spread his legs and move them up a little. When he began circling his hole with a lubed up finger, Robert gave him a warning look.

"Jimmy." He said slowly. The brunette knew very well that he didn't like being fingered very much and usually skipped it. He was also a little worried about not having had the time to clean up beforehand, even though Jimmy was a lot more relaxed about stuff like that these days. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"Shhh. I know. Just a little. This thing is really rigid and I don't want to hurt you. Relax and try to enjoy it." He said patiently and Robert glanced at the toy once more, then back at Jimmy and nodded.

"Alright. OK." He agreed. It was probably a good idea and Jimmy just wanted to take care of him and make him feel good. He relaxed and closed his eyes, trying to enjoy it.

"I can use this while I do that, I suppose, that'll make it better." The younger man said and picked the vibrator back up, switching it on. He chose a different setting this time. 

"Yeah... thank you." Robert said, smiling up at him gratefully. With the deep rumbling of the toy distracting him and causing him quite a bit of pleasure, Jimmy's fingers inside him didn't feel all that weird anymore, but he was still glad when he stopped, switched off the vibrator again and started lubing it up. 

"Hmmm, maybe I should use the other one..." He grinned cheekily, then, glancing down at the replica of Robert's cock instead. 

"Or maybe you should start with this one and work your way up?" Robert suggested with a nervous little chuckle. He'd never taken anything as big as his own cock and he was a little worried, but curious as well. Jimmy seemed pleased with that suggestion and nodded. Jimmy slowly began inserting the toy and thanks to the slippery surface of the silicone and the lube, it went in easily. When he started moving it, he did it agonizingly slowly and Robert groaned. "I'm not that fragile, come on." He said, but Jimmy just smiled at him, still moving the toy in and out slowly, tilting it a little in one direction, then another, like he was trying to find the perfect angle. He kept watching his husband's face intently, waiting for his reactions, but until he started moving it a little quicker, he didn't get much of a reaction out of the other man. He soon found a good rhythm that had Robert rest his head back against the pillow, eyes closed, lips parted slightly, sighing with every thrust of the toy.

"You're so gorgeous like this." Jimmy said after a moment and Robert opened his eyes to find him watching him with a slightly awed expression on his face. "I don't usually get to see you like this anymore, these days, because I have to focus so hard on holding back and not coming right away." He admitted, making Robert smile. Now that he wasn't on any medication anymore, Jimmy was so much more sensitive, it was difficult for him to hold back, sometimes. Robert didn't mind, he much preferred it to Jimmy whining in frustration because he couldn't get off.

"Is that why you wanted to do this?" He asked, spreading his legs a little further to give Jimmy easier access. 

"Partially." Jimmy said. "I wanted you at my mercy. I wanted to make you feel good. I wanted to see your reactions." He explained. "You're so fucking gorgeous." He sighed. Robert could tell that he was getting a little impatient, he wanted Robert, but he didn't want to stop this yet, either. He was cute, struggling like that. In the end, he decided to just keep going, moving the toy even faster before finally slowing down, only to switch on the vibrator again, though. Robert moaned at the way it felt, with Jimmy thrusting it into him hard as it buzzed and rumbled. He threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Fuck... that's good... oh fuck, you're gonna make me come..." He groaned, holding on to the headboard. He definitely hadn't expected it to feel so good, but every thrust brought him closer to the edge, until Jimmy stopped abruptly, grinning down at him evilly.

"Oh no, well, at least not yet." He said, carefully pulling out the toy and grabbing the other one instead. Robert bit his lip but kept his legs up and spread, he was way past caring right now, he just wanted more of whatever Jimmy was willing to give him. This was only a little bigger, so he wasn't quite sure why he was so worried, but it turned out to be just fine. It stretched him a little, sure, but it was just as good as he other one, maybe hitting certain spots even better. Jimmy soon had him gasping and moaning again, fucking him with the replica of his own cock, but then he picked up the other one again and switched it on, again wedging it underneath his balls, holding it there with his free hand. Robert whined and arched on the bed, he was so close, so fucking close, if Jimmy just kept on going for a little longer, a little harder, he'd get there, he knew he would... but then he stopped again. 

"Wha-... Jimmy?" Robert asked in disappointment as he removed the toy and put them both away, for now at least. "Please. I was so close." He whispered when the brunette straddled him again and slowly covered his body with his own to lean in and kiss him deeply.

"I know... I know. I'll make you come, I promise... I want to make love to you so badly, though." He murmured against Robert's lips. Now that was what he wanted to hear, so he nodded eagerly.

"Fuck yes, please. Please, Jimmy." He gasped, moving his hips to rub up against the other man. Jimmy grinned and nodded. He grabbed a pillow to shove under Robert's hips for a better angle, then the lube to get ready and Robert briefly thought that they'd better stock up, at the rate they were using this stuff at, now that the toys were in use. He grinned at the thought and wrapped his legs around Jimmy's hips when the younger man lined himself up carefully. Thanks to the toys, he slid in easily and paused to kiss Robert again, just staying there for a while as they made out. The blonde grinned against his lips. 

"I feel you." He said simply and Jimmy groaned at his words.

"Yeah? Even though I used the bigger one on you just before?" He asked and Robert chuckled.

"Yes. If anything, it made me even more sensitive." He answered. "Come on. Fuck me, little one." He said teasingly and Jimmy's eyes flashed dangerously. Robert knew that he wanted to, but that he was also afraid of coming too quickly and he obviously didn't appreciate the teasing. He did start moving though, slowly and carefully, and a moan escaped his lips.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He whispered. Robert watched him, fascinated. They rarely ever did it in this position so he rarely got to see Jimmy like this and he was so beautiful. He stalled again, though, and Robert grinned, feeling playful now that he seemed to be in a position of power despite being the one tied up.

"What is it, hm? Can't do it?" He asked teasingly once again and Jimmy's head snapped up, glaring at him. "Come on, fuck me like you mean it, not like a little boy." He added and that did it. Jimmy's glare only intensified, his face hardening and he nipped Robert's lip sharply in punishment. He didn't want to be the little boy, this time, he wanted to be a good lover. 

"Watch it." He growled, and the tone of his voice filled Robert with excitement. Oh yes, this was good, he thought to himself. 

"Are you afraid you'll come after a single thrust, or two? Hm?" He asked. He didn't even think about the consequences, in case that actually happened and Jimmy felt bad, his brain just didn't have that kind of capacity right now. He just wanted to egg Jimmy on, tease him, maybe make him a little angry, even. When he just looked at him in disbelief, still not moving, Robert grinned at him again. "You really can't do it, huh? You little baby, you're gonna be a one pump chump, aren't you?" That seemed to do the trick, Jimmy's eyes darkened even more and he raised himself up on his arms. To Robert's utter surprise and shock, he wrapped one of his hands around his throat as he glared down at him. 

"I told you to shut up." He hissed and slammed his hips against Robert so hard, his entire body moved up the bed a little, making him gasp. Jimmy's hand around his throat tightened just a little, not enough to actually do anything, but it felt insanely exciting never the less. A thrill of excitement and maybe a little fear went through him and he couldn't talk, not that he needed to, he'd achieved exactly what he wanted. Jimmy grabbed one of his legs with his free hand and lifted it up on his shoulder, then started fucking him hard and fast, not giving him any warning at all. Robert could only gasp and take it, moaning with every thrust of the other's hips. Jimmy's hand around his throat made him a little light headed at times, when he accidentally pressed down a little, and Robert was surprised to find himself loving it. 

Jimmy reached down with his free hand and picked up one of the vibrators that were lying next to them and switched it on. Robert cried out when he grabbed his cock roughly, holding the vibrator against it as he jerked him off, hard, using the same rhythm his hips picked back up as soon as he'd positioned himself again. 

"Let's see who's gonna come first, hm?" He asked with an evil grin, then dialed up the vibration even more. Robert came almost right away, between that and the almost violent thrusting, crying out loudly and arching on the bed. Jimmy tossed aside the vibrator and removed his hand from around the other man's throat, leaning back down to nuzzle his neck as he kept up his pace for a few more strokes before coming with a little moan as well. "Told ya." He said softly, sounding very fucking pleased with himself. He pulled out and rested his body on top of Robert's, still nuzzling his neck. The blonde's head was swimming and spinning at the same time, he still couldn't think straight or wrap his mind around what had just happened. That had been so fucking good, so new and exciting, a part of him already wanted more, while 99 % of him where exhausted, tired and utterly satisfied. 

"Are you gonna untie me?" He asked after a while, a hint of amusement in his voice. Jimmy just shook his head.

"Too lazy." He admitted and Robert laughed softly. He twisted his arms, pulled, and the ties came lose so he could wrap his arms around Jimmy and hold him close. "Aww, no. You were able to get out the whole time?" The younger man asked, disappointed, and lifted his head to look at his husband, but Robert shook his head. 

"No. They only came lose when you fucked me really hard." He admitted. "Hey. That was amazing." He then said with a big smile. Jimmy studied his face for a moment, then smiled back at him. 

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad. I know this wasn't what you expected when you came home, but I'm glad you liked it." Jimmy sighed. "Was... was that OK?" He then asked, briefly glancing at Robert's throat. The older man nodded.

"Yes, Jimmy. That was OK." He chuckled. "I was a little shocked, and a little scared, but... it felt good, I'm not gonna lie. Just... next time, let's talk about it before you go for something like that, alright?" He said. 

"Yeah... sorry. You really made me mad, though." He pouted. "For once, I didn't want to be the little boy, the baby, the cute little one, and what you said made me so angry."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to actually make you feel bad. There's nothing wrong with coming quickly and it's really not your fault. That happens to me, too, you know that." Robert cooed and wrapped his arms around the other man even more tightly, pressing soft, soothing kisses to his head. "I do have to say, though, you were incredibly fucking hot like that." He grinned and Jimmy laughed. 

"I'm glad you thought so." He said. "I'm not sure I could have made you come first without the vibrator, though."

"Oh, you would have, for sure. I was so close already at that point, I was really just bullshitting to get you all riled up." Robert admitted. Jimmy raised his head briefly to smile at him and kiss him, then he rested it back down on Robert's chest, yawning. "This was amazing. I just love getting to see you exploring all of this, finding stuff you like." He said gently. After everything he'd been through, Robert felt like it was almost a miracle that he still had the spirit to be this adventurous, but then again, he knew how tough his husband was. He felt Jimmy smile against his chest.

"I'm glad I get to explore and try new things with you." He said. "I'm really, really lucky. I can't wait to see the footage." He added.

"Me neither! Fuck, I almost forgot about that!" Robert admitted with a little laugh, glancing over at the camera and the laptop. They lay there for a while, just holding each other, until Robert's belly began growling. Of course, he hadn't eaten yet after coming home from work.

"Oh crap, you haven't eaten, we went right at it." Jimmy gasped. "I'm sorry..." He added and yawned again. "Can we just... order something, I'm way too lazy and sleepy to cook." He pouted. It made the blonde smile because it wasn't like Jimmy would usually be up for cooking, either way.

"That'd be great, yeah... pizza?" Robert suggested and reached for Jimmy's phone that was lying on the nightstand, as his own was still in the pocket of his trousers and they were someone on the floor of the bedroom.

"Pizza." Jimmy agreed sleepily and nuzzled his neck. Robert ordered them a large pizza each, then chased the younger man into the bathroom, they would have time for a nice, long shower before their food arrived. He couldn't help being almost giddy with happiness, that had been a fucking great day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the second one of the sequels to Good Times, I hope you enjoyed it! I had to bring slightly more dominant Jimmy back, since that's kind of how they started out, mostly for Jimmy's comfort, really, but he does enjoy it from time to time and so does Robert. :) 
> 
> If you did like it, please leave a comment, it means a lot to me! <3 I do already have ideas for more, but I'm always open for suggestions and ideas! Thanks for reading!


End file.
